


金元弼學長旁邊的學長

by whi_offon



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26043439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whi_offon/pseuds/whi_offon
Summary: **平行世界AU**OOC**朴再興/金元弼**研究生 x 大學生**私設有，開頭背景是我大學經歷XD 想到就拿來用了XD**是1、2、3+1-1、2-1、3-1**不是高中青春校園那種學長學弟設定XD**大量台灣校園用詞
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Kudos: 5





	金元弼學長旁邊的學長

1.

她在校內便利商店的對面設召集連署的攤位快一個月了，除了每天和旁邊對立立場的連署攤鬥智鬥勇外，就是觀察每天經過的人群。

其中有一位她印象特別深刻，那個人總是剛好的在她輪班的時間出現在便利商店前，而身邊總是圍繞著一堆人，除了看起來幾個明顯是男性好友之外，其餘的都是女學生。  
看起來冷淡萬分的面容，卻在一次他開口說話時讓人感到明顯反差，溫柔叮囑眼前女性的語氣就像在和小朋友說話，輕柔得不可思議。

或許是這份溫煦的印象讓她太過深刻——畢竟這樣的人在這個社會上已經難能可見，她都要覺得自己是不是一個戀愛小說的小配角了——，所以當那人在以大笑著的面容經過的時候，她也著實嚇了一跳。

上天沒有讓她有這個時間來感受那個人帶來的感官差距，或許因為一直盯著對方的視線引起那人的注意力，「噢......我第一次注意到這裡，請問這是什麼呢？」

眼前這人好看的眉眼和說話方式實在太過吸引人，她注意到他的肩上多了個吉他包，原本應該和對方說攤位主要連署的內容，在嘴邊卻轉化成了一句：「咦第一次看見你背吉他⋯⋯」

在對方詫異的眼神她總算回神過來，道了歉支吾說著她在這裡設攤幾週了所以會觀察經過的人；對方笑著說噢沒事，並指著吉他包說這個是那個人的。  
她順著手指方向看過去，正是隔壁攤位，看起來應該是他的友人，正嚴肅得聽著和自己對立立場的人宣傳連署內容的模樣，她不由得心一緊。

正想要試圖和背著吉他包的人說幾句話，卻發現那人又被熟人搭上話，沒空理會自己的樣子。

她心裡嘆了一口氣。

看著連署書上幾個大字，她突然有點想哭。  
：支持婚姻平權

那瞬間看著旁邊攤位寫著反同志婚姻的黑色粗體，還有吉他包男孩的高大友人聽得一臉認真，有點難過。

2.

上通識課的時候姜永晛突然收到坐在隔壁的小大一學妹的kkt來訊，學霸姜一向是坐在最後一排，於是毫無負擔的點了開來。

小學妹：  
大學長大學長！！你認識坐在元弼學長旁邊的那個學長嗎？

姜永晛一愣，看著習慣坐在前排的金元弼方向，今天他旁邊除了一慣的好友朴珍榮外，還有另外一個高大的身影。台上教授授課期間總是能看到金元弼趁著空檔去逗弄那人的樣子。想著要不要打小報告的同時，姜永晛也好奇平常不怎麼和自己說話的小學妹怎麼會突然私訊自己問這問題。

：  
那位怎麼了嗎？

小學妹：  
噢…想說學長你和元弼學長是同一個社團的，應該多少會知道…？那個人長得好帥喔！說話也很有趣的感覺！

朴再興有不有趣或是帥不帥姜永晛不好給予評論，只是回說那個人是在念碩班，可能興致一來多修了些大學部的學分吧。

學妹收到訊息後投來的燦亮眼神姜永晛都有點招架不住，還好鐘聲即時響起，正想準備抓著書包趕緊逃出教室，就聽到剛剛短暫話題的主人公朝自己大喊：「Hey Brian!! 你午餐要去吃什麼？我和你去！金元弼煩死了我不和他吃！」

背景音伴隨著的是金元弼猖狂的大笑和軟聲質問「我怎麼了嗎」，還有手上手機瘋狂震動，以及小學妹低頭手速飛快打字的姿態。

3.

朴再興和金元弼都是很虔誠的教徒，如果週日沒有團練，早上一定都會早起去學校裡的教堂參加禮拜。  
朴再興很喜歡學校教堂的氛圍，有種從根源開始都相當純粹的感覺，有時候沐浴在陽光下的一切，包含自己，還有身邊那閉眼誠摯祈禱的人，都相當的美好。

美好到有時候朴再興都很怕這一切會消失。

偶爾神職人員會在禮拜結束之後和他們聊上幾句，畢竟這種參加禮拜，後頭還很時常出現粉絲團的信徒很少見；但也不會影響到什麼，很多也的確都是教徒，反而還很樂見其成的這種場景。

「這裡真的很不錯，是嗎？」

「啊⋯⋯您好！」朴再興看著迎面而來的牧師，「是啊，這邊真的太漂亮了，我都想在這邊舉行婚禮。」

「喔？」牧師有點驚訝，「不是還是學生嗎？」

「噢......但是我找到了我人生中的靈魂伴侶了。」

「那太好了，對方是怎麼想的呢？」

「嗯......這就要看他的意願了。」

「您是一個會尊重伴侶的好伴侶呢。」

朴再興微笑表示感謝，目光投在金元弼的身上滿是溫柔，他在愛情中會盡量讓自己滿足對方，不是在戀愛關係中委屈自己，而是知道對方也會完全尊重自己，信任自己，愛著自己。  
那個他完成禱告向自己走了過來，笑眼滿滿都是自己的樣子讓人很受用，這樣充滿魅力的人如果是一輩子的伴侶，該當有多幸福。

「再興哥我好了。」眨了眨眼，「牧師先生，您好，我打擾到你們的談話了嗎？」

「噢沒事的，已經講完了。」

金元弼沒多問，只是和朴再興一起向牧師點頭致意準備離開。

牧師想了想還是叫住了他們，「朴先生，神的懷抱隨時歡迎你們倆能一起到來迎接大家的祝福，我們剛剛說的那個未來。」

朴再興有點驚訝，聽到金元弼疑問的聲音回過了神，「謝謝您！」

在金元弼終於按奈不下好奇細聲詢問之下，朴再興調皮的笑說才不告訴你，青春與成熟的模糊界線在兩人之中延展開來。走出教堂的兩手碰觸在一起，朴再興從來沒有這樣做過，但剛剛好像從自身的信仰中獲得了龐大的力量，於是他主動牽起了金元弼的手。

金元弼原本還嘟嘴不自覺撒嬌著，瞬間變成茫然，看著朴再興的表情征愣著。

有那麼一秒朴再興很害怕對方會甩掉自己的手。

還好他打自內心的恐懼沒有發生，只見金元弼有點害羞的表情浮現，然後收緊手指緊握著自己手掌的觸感實在太讓人欣喜。

然後他們在教堂門口交換了一個吻，朴再興想著結婚那天也要如此。

1-1

高大的男人走了過來，她注意到他沒有在原先的攤位簽任何東西。

「元弼啊，在幹嘛呢？」

「喔喔哥。」眼前被稱呼叫元弼的人結束了他和朋友的談話，看著她，「這個這個，我注意到這個攤位和你剛剛關注的那個攤位是相反的連署目標耶。」

「喔？」

她面對高個子男人有點緊張，但是還是在他認真的注視下說起了連署的用意，也回答了對方的問題，男人一邊點頭一邊思索著。

她還沒有試圖加上一句，你和你朋友可以了解看看這邊有簡章之類的云云時，高大男人就對著那叫元弼的人開口：「金元弼，你會想結婚嗎？」

「嗯？當然啊，要不然幹嘛交往？」

「喔～正確答案，給你A+！」

那就簽吧！她聽到高大男人說著，並且簽了名之後把筆遞給那還背著吉他的金元弼；她忍不住問了句：「冒昧請問⋯⋯你們簽名的理由是什麼呢？」

「啊？」高大男人，這會她知道他叫朴再興，「因為他說他會想結婚啊。」

「等等哥你這是什麼意思，難道你和我交往不想結婚嗎？在玩弄我的感情嗎？」

「說什麼呢。」高大的朴再興笑著看面色不高興鼓起臉頰的金元弼，「聽不出來我是在和你求婚嗎。」

2-1

小學妹有點不開心，因為她情竇還沒初開就被大學長姜永晛給抹煞了。她特地修了好幾堂朴再興也有出現的課程，只發現朴再興身邊出現的人都是歸國韓裔或是金元弼姜永晛等人，那天晚上她收到姜永晛訊息：小學妹妳還是放棄吧，朴再興他死會很久了。

她到現在還是不想相信，覺得這都是姜永晛編出來的藉口。

她買了拿鐵和三明治準備待會交給朴再興然後順勢表白，早早就出現在早八教室。沒多久就看到死黨興衝衝跑進來，「欸欸妳知道嗎！我剛剛簽那個支持婚姻平權的連署時看到元弼學長也有簽欸！他人怎麼那麼好啊！！」

「這樣就是好喔，但是的確不錯啦。」她看著死黨對著在校內有高人氣的金元弼發著迷妹一般的花痴，「那麼喜歡為什麼不去追啊？」

「不是那種喜歡啦，就是追星的感覺，而且他一直都有交往對象啊。」

「是喔？我沒關注欸不太知道。」

「嗯嗯，他們感情好著呢，上次上課我就注意到了。」

還來不及問「上次上課」是什麼意思，就看到姜永晛和朴再興兩人走了進來，後者一副還沒睡醒的樣子，有點粗魯的拉開椅子，「......Brian，還多久上課？」

「還20分鐘，元弼呢？」

「幫我買早餐去了，那我睡一下。」

小學妹聽到也不好打擾他，看著桌上的早餐，推給死黨，「欸欸妳幫我吃掉，我記得妳很喜歡這家的咖啡。」

「哇喔，那麼窩心喔？什麼企圖快說！」

「才不是咧，妳快吃，我用kkt說。」

小學妹：  
這是我原本要給再興學長的啦，想拉近些關係。

：  
？為什麼要拉近關係，妳還沒放棄嗎？而且他不是牛奶過敏嗎？

小學妹：  
！靠你怎麼會知道？還好沒交給他。他又沒有交往對象我幹嘛放棄？

：  
咦⋯⋯我以為大家都知道，啊你沒有關注元弼學長他們社團的樂團嘛，我忘了，sorry

小學妹：  
什麼又和元弼學長什麼關係了？

兩人的kkt還沒傳完，就見話題主角出現在教室裡，「Jae~ 快起來吃東西。」

「⋯⋯嗯嗯，oh my sweetie，謝謝你～」朴再興眯眼的樣子其實感覺完全沒睡醒，找准身旁人的臉頰，捧著就是一個吻印在對方的嘴邊。

金元弼表情害羞的打了他一下，朴再興傻呵呵笑著吃著早餐，姜永晛喊著你們這對傻瓜情侶，還被吃著早餐的那人嗆說不要太羨慕。

小學妹看得都傻了，死黨在旁邊補充一句：「元弼學長和再興學長交往好久了。」

3-1

很多年後，牧師看著眼前依然溫柔注視著彼此的兩人，穿著正式西裝，交換戒指的模樣，心中感慨萬分。

神肯定會祝福這樣美好的愛情的。

一樣溫煦的光束照耀著整座教堂內部，花瓣漫佈在兩人四周，姜永晛的激動大喊尤其引人注目。

金元弼的笑顏依然如當年那樣讓人心動，朴再興看著手上的戒指，激動得快要流下眼淚。

幸福洋溢在此刻，他們牽起手走出教堂，朴再興忍不住在同樣的位置停下腳步。  
燦爛的陽光底下，他們緊握著彼此的手，在對方的唇上印下了神聖的印記。

Love me all the way to death  
He knows he & he did and will do

\--

不是番外的番外

\--

《姜永晛的KKT很熱鬧》

1.

高中  
一個三人的小群組。

Chicken Little:   
He is literally cute!!!!!!

Brian:  
who?

Chicken Little:   
那個新來的學弟！金元弼！

BOB PARK:   
?  
你早上還一直嘲笑他的撒嬌不是嗎？

Chicken Little:   
喔齁朴晟鎮不要嫉妒，我知道你喜歡坐在我旁邊的女生🤡

BOB PARK:   
喔齁我看你才是嫉妒我和金元弼是室友吧🥺

2.(原本是上篇正篇，後來改寫，這個可以當另外短篇看XD)

姜永晛聽聞他的直屬學妹在打聽朴再興修的課有哪些，於是他kkt敲了過去，試圖打探情報。

：喔小學妹啊，妳喜歡朴再興喔？

學妹：！！！大學長怎麼知道！求認識嘛🥺

：啊哈哈他是研究生耶，大學部的課應該很少修吧。

學妹：什麼啊原來學長你不知道喔，朴學長因為是美國人所以很多課雖然免補修，但是需要知道韓國用字是什麼啦。

：啊原來。

姜永晛也有點不太清楚朴再興的專業韓語程度，畢竟身為室友的他和朴再興除了用英文溝通，就是只聊到非專業的內容。  
想到剛剛看到朴再興躺在客廳沙發上握著手機聊天的樣子，雖然也是操著不太流利的韓語，卻還是很幸福的模樣。姜永晛還是決定不和小學妹多說什麼了。

3.

有天姜永晛難得收到朴珍榮的來訊。

朴珍榮：  
哥，你知道金元弼最近怎麼了嗎？那麼嗨ㅍㅅㅍ⋯⋯朴再興是誰啊？和他吃飯一直提到這個名

Brian:   
啊，是高中的學長啦，當時同個社團的。

朴珍榮：  
ㅍㅅㅍ？高中時怎麼沒聽他提過。

Brian:  
可能是因為只有同社一年的關係吧，現在又相遇了，真好😌

朴珍榮：  
⋯⋯哥你的感性也真好^^

Brian:  
Thank you!^^  



End file.
